A new Starrk I mean Start
by killroy64
Summary: Starrk wakes up one day, only to find himself in his own personal hell.  Completely alone, without even his second soul.  M to be safe. Probably going to be a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

To be alone is a horrible thing...

I don't own bleach or Dragon age.

Xxx

'Here I am… doing what exactly I don't know. But I'm here.' The man thought.

He is a tall man with shaggy black hair, and goatee. He wore a white coat outlined in black, reaching down to his boots. He wore a black sash, and a sword was held inside there.

The most striking feature of the man was the bone jaw like piece he had around his neck, with teeth that look like they could tear through flesh with the lightest touch.

The man walks around on a piece of land. The dirt below his feet is all that are holding him.

There is no water.

There is no land to speak of, but what he stands on.

It's only a slab of dirt and below that is air. The slab is only about 5 feet to each corner, all sides crumbling.

The place around him is somewhat dreamy look to it.

To the far distance he manages to see structures. They are all very strange, twisting, reddish tan color.

'There's no pattern here, it's all a jumble. And there is no one around at all…' a lazy but calculating look in his eye.

'A personal hell I think, for even Lilinette has been taken from me. We merged and her mind was destroyed…. Truly alone and the one I was closest to is dead…. Personal hell indeed.'

'I should at least explore this place. If I fall asleep here I'm liable to fall, with my landing crumbling away… It's not like there's a bridge that could reach all the wa-'

The man's thoughts were interrupted by more earth coming from the abyss below him, and forming into a path way towards the far off land.

'…Good enough.' The man shrugs and begins to walk.

Xxx

Reaching the far side, the man was attacked by flying balls of light. Making short work of them, he continues his trek.

He walks up a steep hill only to for a creature made of pure magma, emerged from the earth.

It was red and orange, it had slits that could possibly be 'eyes', It had two arms, and a very large torso. Deciding a strait forward question would be the best course of action the man raised his voice to alert the creature to his presents.

He asked the creature, in a bored monotone voice.

"I am known as Coyote Starrk. What are you? And where are we?".

The creature turned to look at Starrk.

"I am a being of rage, I am a demon of the fade where we reside, and you will do nicely for a small snack mortal!"

Starrk sighs.

Xxx

'That was a little spicy… Mehhhh…..'

Starrk takes another bite out of the magma colored flesh.

After the very, short fight, and brief snack of the 'rage demon', Starrk starts to 'digest' the new information he has acquired of his home.

'The 'Fade' is the plane where I am… Is it similar to soul society or of Hueco Mundo…. Similar to my first home because there is no day or night it seems. And of course the monsters and desolate wastelands are like it too. But there is no one, and no sand….. So it's neither.'

"Whatever…. I'm too tired….. I have a new home, and I'll be thankful that I'm not dead."

' But I'm without Lilinette…... I miss her.'

He added on as an afterthought.

He decided to sleep….

Seeing that has always helped him relax, and compose himself.

'I wish someone would come along, just to be with…. So I wouldn't be so… so…. alone…'

He falls into a deep slumber.

Xxx

Simmer (Sim) was never a good student; he always disregarded his studies, and practices.

He hated the novelty of the templar's always looking over him with friendly warnings not to lose himself in his dreams, or else they would have to 'contain the threat.

He always remained cautious in the fade, and never made any deals, ran away or defended himself from its inhabitants.

He was always safe in it, he only wandered the very edge of the fade away from all the commotion.

He was never strong enough to be any sort of meal for the demons in the fade.

But now….. Now he wishes he paid more attention to his instructor.

'Damn it! The wisp managed to catch my leg…'

Panting from exhaustion Sim tries to muster enough Mana to heal his wounds.

'I can't fight the demon like this! I'll be possessed then killed by the demon or by the bloody templar's! This is so unfair! Plus the mouse is useless…. '

Sim spares a glance at the 'mouse', the thing was once a Mage like him, but he has been here so long he has forgotten everything. The only thing he remembers is bits and pieces of his harrowing.

'Forget him, I need to heal myself and get out of here. Maybe find a lucky chance and strike the demon when he's not looking. That's about the only thing that will save m-'

"Hello morsel…. Ready to allow me access to the land of the living?"

Sim spins around to face a rage demon, forgetting that his leg is still hurt, causing him to fall flat on his back.

He attempts to get back up, but the demon pins him down with his arms.

"I didn't know you were this willing….. HAHAHAHA! I will have fun with my new life!"

The demon begins to merge his hands into Sim's chest, pushing farther with each passing second.

Sim does the only thing he can do.

He screams…

Xxx

"He is turning! Rorand! Kill him before it's too late!"

A man in white armor, with a sword pointing down on its chest, responded.

"Knight Commander Gregor, are you sure? It's possible he will defeat the beast before it overcomes him…."

Gregor turns to the new recruit named Rorand.

"You go agents a direct order? If he turns fully he could cause a lot of damage. We cannot allow that, for the safety of the Circle!"

A mage steps forward.

"Gregor…..It is possible he will fight the demon off. Both you and I have seen it happen before."

Gregor turns to the mage.

"I don't remember them turning this far. Apprentice Simmers has lost his chance, and he has failed his harrowing. He has always been reckless, and never took these dangers seriously. Now he will pay the price…"

Gregor turns away and adds on one last bit.

"May the maker have mercy on his soul…."

Gergor turns to Rorand, and nods.

Rorand nods and steps towards Simmers body, and prepares to strike…..

Xxx

Starrk awakens….

Only to yawn….

"Now what should I do?"

Pondering his next move, he hears a scream close by.

Not one of the fade, but a human scream.

'I think I should check that out, it might be a human that will talk to me…'

He stands and brushes himself off, then flash stepped towards the screaming.

Only to come across a disturbing sight…

Starrk steps back for a moment to assess the situation.

'Ok…. Soooooo… a demon is diving into the human's chest. All the while said human is screaming and kicking. Not only is the demon doing this, but he seems to enjoy it…..'

'I would happen to need that human for answers, and by the look of things, the demon is going to kill him….. 'Sigh'….. Let's see f I can pull him out of this mess.'

Starrk steps toward the pile of mangled limbs, grabs the demon, yanks him out, and throws him across the clearing into a hill.

He turns to the human.

'A little life left in him. He should help ou-'

"HOW DARE YOU! I ALOMOST MADE IT TO THE RELM OF THE LIVING!"

The rage demon begins to….. Well …. Rage…

He summoned flames around them in a huge circle, and launched himself at Starrk.

Starrk looked at the demon with uninterested look in his eyes.

He grabbed the demon by the 'head' and grabbed one of its arms.

Adding a huge amount of pressure he ripped the arm off.

"AAARRGGHHHHH! YOU WILL PAY!"

Fire begins to leap at Starrk, licking his skin, but not burning it at all. He walks passed the flames and raises his fist and fires a punch at the demon.

The punch connected, and the pure force behind the punch left a HUGE hole on the torso of the demon.

"….no….."

The rage demon whispers.

Falling t the ground lifeless and still, Starrk turns to the human.

"Wha…."

The unconscious body begins to dissipate in light.

Thinking quickly, Starrk secures some of his reiatsu to the body, allowing him to maybe track and follow the human.

The body disappears in a flash.

And stark begins his search to where the human has gone…..

Xxx

"Sir!"

Rorand calls.

"The demon is being pushed back; the mage is no longer possessed!"

"Impossible! Let me see."

Gregor orders, the templar's moving out of the way as he approaches.

Looking at the body, Gregor sees no sign of a abomination, only the mage.

"Sir?... What should we do?" A templar questions.

'...…'

Gregor thinks of what to do.

Coming up with no reason for the death of the Apprentice, he makes his decision.

"We will not have him killed now. He could have pushed the demon out before full possession could have occurred. But he will be detained for now. We cannot allow him to walk away after this; we need answers to what had happened."

"You! Rorand, take him to the cellar, away from the rest of the mages. We have a prison cell that will hold him till both Erving and I both deem him safe."

Gregor turns to Erving.

"Is that fair First Enchanter?"

Erving remains silent for a few moments.

"Yes… I believe this is the best course of action….. We should mark this day Gregor, for it is unusual for use both to agree on almost any matter."

Erving speaks the last part with a smile.

Gregor chuckles.

Simmers was taken down to the very bottom level of the tower to be question when he awakened.

Xxx

'Whaaa…. What happened?... Ughhhh….'

Sim roles over, trying to find out where he is.

Setting his eyes on the stone beneath him and the steel bars that hold him, he realizes.

"By the maker I'm alive!"

A templar was drawn by his voice. He steps into view, and the two stare at each other.

"…..."

The templar decided to break the silence.

"Now that you are awake I will go get the Knight Commander, and The first Enchanter. They-"

Simmers interrupts.

"Wait! Both of them are coming here! Why?"

" Sigh….. You see Mage. You almost lost yourself to the demon, we almost killed you. The new recruit who was to deliver the killing blow hesitated. For that reason, it gave you enough pauses to eject the evil thing from you. Both the leading factors here wish to question you to what happened, and to see if you may, indeed be a abomination, or just plain lucky….."

Silence took over the room. Simmers trying to figure out what happened, and the templar watching the reaction of Simmers.

"I will be back within ten minutes…."

The templar leaving the open ended statement, Simmers got the silent second part of the message.

'To decide my fate….. Right…..'

The templar leaves the room.

Both not noticing the Grey eyes that observed the conversation, and deciding his course of action.

Xxx 

_5 minutes before Simmers awoke._

Starrk searched of his signature, looking for his way out of the fade.

'The boy just up and left in a ball of light…. Honestly, he couldn't just wake up, and answer a few of my questions… I hope I find him soon; this is very ti-… Found him'

Without hesitation Starrk opens a Garganta and walks through.

After stepping out, he finds the human on the other side of a cell, still asleep. '

What is this?'Starrk wonders 'Has he done something wrong? Was he there for his execution perhaps?...'

Starrk ponders the possibility, for the reason the human was behind bars.

'Maybe to protect him from something….' He then senses someone approaching.

To avoid the newcomers, he flash steps to another room.

A new voice. "Why do we need to guard the mage?"

'They are called mages…. Magic perhaps….'

Starrk remains hidden while listening in on the conversation.

"He can't go anywhere, or do anything. Be sides what has he even done?"

A second voice speaks up now.

"Because he was almost fully possessed by a demon and somehow managed to push it out, and defeat the damn thing. We don't know if its genuine or a fake…. We need to be sure. So you are to remain here, and come tell the Knight Commander when the mage has awakened. Do you understand?"

First voice now.

"Yes sir!"

"Good."

The second human left, leaving only the mage, the guard, and himself.

'I think I can wait for the mage to wake up…..'

Starrk yawns, and sits down at a desk.

Xxx

Gregor was alerted to Simmers condition.

He grabbed Erving and headed down to the cell Simmers was being kept in.

Hoping to pry some answers from the apprentice.

They approach the cell, and are met with a fearful mage on the other side.

'What is he so afraid about?... Did he in fact fail?'

"Apprentice Simmers. We are here to find out what happened in your Harrowing. "

Erving decided to step in, and to ask the questions in a softer approach.

"What happened son. You nearly failed the test. You were moments from a sword swing, and death. Can you tell us exactly what happened?"

"Well…. You see. I fought off a lot of wisps, and other little things in the fade…."

Simmers told his story, both Gregor and Erving asking one or two questions this lasted for a minute or two, until he came to the demon plunging his arms into his chest.

"After that it was all fuzzy, I think a benevolent spirit helped me, because I heard the demon yell and scream, then the light, and then I woke up here."

Gregor and Erving gave each other a look of uncertainty, and decided discussion away from prying ears.

"Gregor…. I think it should be best to discuss this in my office…"

"Agreed Erving…. All templar's out, nobody gets in or out of the basement till I say so. Understood?"

A round of 'Yes Sirs' was his answer.

"Good."

And with that, they left.

Xxx

Starrk awoke to the Mage talking, about his test and the things that transpired.

'He sees me as a kind spirit?... That's probably the farthest thing from a hollow…. '

The 'Templar's' leave, to go about his business and decide what to do with the human.

'I suppose I should say hello to him, and see if I can get any answers out of him.'

Getting up from the desk, and walking though the door, he stands before the mage….

'Simmers if I remember right.'

Simmers still not noticing the presents of the new comer, even though he is only a foot away.

Starrk decides to let himself be known.

"Hello?"

Simmers head snaps up to find the new voice.

"Who….who are you? I've never seen you before…"

"I am known as Starrk. I have both a physical and spiritual self. I am not a spirit however, and I doubt you have ever seen me before, for I am new to the fade. "

"What? New to the fade? You mean you came into being just some time ago? Are there new spirits developing?" Starrk sighs.

"I don't know. I came to you seeking information, and I am one who doesn't want to be alone. The other spirits from the fade make such horrible companions. They wish for nothing but strength, and power. You are the first human I have come across in some time…."

"WAIT! How are you here! You need a mortal vassal in order to manifest…. You don't ha…. You need a bod…. You said you HAVE a physical self? How is that possible?"

"I have a lot of power. Thus allowing me to manifest a body here, but if you mean how I have traveled here, without a host, I did so by opening a Garganta, a rip in space."

"You broke the veil!... How powerful are you?..."

Starrk responded

"I had enough power to rip the demon from you, and kill it with one blow."

Simmers was shocked.

" b….. th… no w…"

His mouth opened and closed a few times. The demon brushed off some of his best spells like they were nothing but flies, and this 'spirit' just killed it with a single blow…

"So can I ask you a few questions? I want to know about the place around me. About this world…."

Simmers could only nod.

Xxx

After leaving Simmers, Starrk made his way to an empty room. He planned to sleep and pass the time. He found a nice book self to sleep on. When he jumped on it, the back gave out, and he fell to the other side.

'Really?... I just want a nice place to sleep….'

Looking around, stark found himself in a long spiral stair well heading down….and down….

'If I fall asleep here, I'm liable to fall down all the steps….. I should probably head down now, rather that later.'

He traversed the spiral stair case, taking a good 30 minutes to reach the bottom. When he got there, he was greeted by a large steel door.

'I hope it's unlocked…'

Pushing on the handle of the door, he found he was in luck! Pushing the door out of the way, he makes his way into a very large room. With very comfortable looking cushions in front of rows and rows of books shelves.

"Yes!"

Starrk jumps right into his new bed and drifts asleep.

Xxx

"We will allow you to live, under close templar watch, we believe you know nothing of the demons work but we must be sure. Do you accept these terms?"

Simmers is overwhelm with relief.

"Yes I will happily accept."

Gregor nods, and his final though on the matter is…

'I hope nothing like this happen's for some time, my hair, along with Erving's are beginning to grow in grey…'

Simmers having a fit.

'I am going to train soooooooooo hard! I can't be that weak ever again!'

Xxx

_10 years later_

'I have read every book in here, and my bed is falling apart…. I think it's time to move on.'

Starrk nods and begins his trek to the surface.

'Maybe I'll find someone to travel with….'

Xxx

"Come on! This wall looks weak! I'm sure we could use the fire rod to break through it!"

A Green haired woman steps forward.

"I agree, let's get the book case out of the way."

Three people break through the wall, only to hear a really lazy monotone voice speak.

"Who is making all the noise?"

The three freeze, and turn around to see Starrk. Then the brown haired male questions.

"Who are you!"

The girl beside him looking fearful, and the other… The other Resembles someone Starrk remembers well.

After a bit of silence, Starrk responds.

"I am known as Starrk. What are the three of you doing down here?"

The short Brown hair girl said.

"Jowen! We need to keep moving!"

That snapped 'Jowen' back to his goal.

"Right, sorry Lily, Lenet, let's go!"

The green haired girl takes one look back at Starrk and rushes with her friends to the next room.

'I think I will follow them for a bit… Did she have pointed ears?... That would make her an elf if I remember correctly…..

Xxx

Starrk looks around the room with a lazy gaze.

'They really underestimated 'blood magic'…. Their lose I suppose.'

He hears 'Gregor' yelling at the remaining two accomplices to the blood mage.

"You! You also destroyed your Phylactery! You were to take your Harrowing tomorrow! And you! A Sister! You went against every one of your vows! Because of the two of you and your mistakes we now have a Blood mage on the loose! Maker help me…"

Gregor obviously losing control of himself.

Erving decided to speak up and show his displeasure.

"You had such promise young one. Why did you not come to me? We could have worked through this."

The woman replied with an edge in her voice.

"Because you were going to make him into a tranquil! He would have been gone, and dead. He asked for my help, and if he did so again, I would do it without a second thought. I would never allow him to be trapped in his own mind, alone….."

Lenet drops her head at the last part, with tears in her eyes.

'She is exactly like Lilinette, just a little taller, mature, and no mask….. Her behavior is almost the same too, just grown up….. Besides her being and elf of course.'

"Well that's too bad! Your crimes still stand, and for that you will be put to death." Gregor raves on.

"I'm not going down without a fight!"

Erving wishes this would pass with more bloodshed.

"Please child don't make this worse for yourself…"

"No! He tells me he's going to kill me! If I'm going down, I'm going down swinging!"

Lenet pulls out her staff, and fires off a few spells at the weak templar's.

Gregor barks off commands.

"Drain her! Cut off here Mana!"

Losing her reserves, Lenet pulls out a dagger and stabs one of the templar's that were reaching for her in the hand.

Pulling it out, she realizes they too have drawn their weapons. Steeling herself, she prepares for the worse.

One on the left takes a swing at her, she manages to parry the blow, and move around the shield stabbing into the elbow joint of his arm. She parry's another blow, rolls away, and stabs the foot of her attacker.

'I won't be able to keep this up much longer…..'

Xxx

'Impressive….. She has managed to wound 6 well trained worriers by herself with only a staff and a dagger….'

Starrk continues to watch, the display of sword play from Lenet.

'Dodge, Dodge,DODGE! Ouch….. That was a bad hit….'

Starrk realizing she was at the end of her rope decides his next action.

'Now would be a good time to get her out of here.'

Xxx

Lenet is done.

She realizes it when she was struck in the side.

The wound is deep, and will hinder her movements even further.

'I wish I could have seen my tribe before I died…'

Seeing the ending blow coming, she closes her eyes, and accepts her fate, with tear filled eyes.

Clang!

…...

'What?'

Lenet opens her eyes, to see why she has survived. Only to meet deep grey eyes.

"You're the one for the basement!"

The man nods.

"Yes…. I am…. I don't think you should die here…. I will be leaving the tower. You may accompany me if you wish."

Lenet looks around. All of the templar's are backing off, and giving them space.

'No… not us, but giving him space….'

Looking down she sees the one who was to end her life…. Separated at the chest with blood coming out in larger quantities than you would think possible. And only the man's hand is red. His blade still in place around his waist.

"If you're willing to take me from this place, then I'm all yours!" Smile ling despite the current events.

Gregor bellows

"NO! You both will not be permitted to leave the tower! The apprentice is to die! AND YOU! Are to be questioned! How did you get into the tower?"

"My name is Starrk, I am a being beyond your compression, I am not a mortal, I am not a spirit, I am not a demon, nor am I a god. I'm sure you can talk with Simmers about me when we leave." S

tarrk turned to her.

"Can you walk?"

Embarrassed, Lenet responds with a "no".

"Sigh…. Very well, I shall carry you out."

When picking her up, he made no indication that he was having any difficulty at all…. Like she was a feather….

Then they were to the barrier the mages made half way through her fight.

Starrk just looked at the thing, grabbed it and ripped it out of place.

Everyone but Starrk was shocked.

Starrk left only a few words.

"Using blood to track your mages is very similar to blood magic Gregor, it seems the chantry holds their laws in place, until it hinders them… They are hypocrites."

And then, they were out of the tower, then on land.

Each time she blinked, she was somewhere new. Lenet asked Starrk.

"Where are we going?"

He responded with

"East."

"…..Okay…"

The rest of the trip was silent.

Xxx

That's all people. I hope you enjoyed it. I think it's only going to be a one shot, but if I get inspiration I could maybe continue.

Regards people.


	2. Let's talk about this

Let's talk about this…..

Xxx

_"Where are we going?"_

_He responded with_

_"East."_

_"…..Okay…"_

_The rest of the trip was silent._

Xxx

'Nice and peaceful. Nothing to disrupt my research. Teaching the young ones on how to control their mana, sit back and drink wine. The sun rise is even perfect today. I do believe this will be a beautiful day today!' Simmers finishes off the thought with a smile.

'Two years of being a first enchanter and it is everything I have hoped it to be. Except for my old apprentice Anders of course….. Trouble maker, it is to be expected one of my apprentices would be a little wild. Most were completely fine. I wonder how my newest apprentice is doing. I sure hope Lenet hasn't gotten herself in trouble, as this is the last day before her 'Harrowing'….. Knowing her though I bet she has, blasted the incompetent 'Crook' by now. Getting rid of the tension, she always pulled pranks to keep her cool, it always helped her focus.'

' Hehehe, I bet he would burst through that door, and demand that I control her, and make her respect her elders….. Fat chance of that happ-'

" SIMMERS!"

Simmers jumps in his seat. Not totaling expecting for something like that to really happen at all. But instead of Crook, there stands the Knight Commander, eyes blazing in rage.

'This can't be good….. I can almost hear the "I'll f**king kill you." From here…..' Sigh

"May I help you gentlemen? I'll bet 3 sovereign Lenet did something and you want me to control her, and make her respect you. Frankly respect is not given, but earned. So I can't make her give you respect…. I'm lucky enough to have enough from her as it is. You know if you jus-"

Gregor was furious at this point.

"You knew and didn't tell us! I will have you executed, after you give us what we want!"

Simmers sighs. "Really…. Levitating the pie into Crooks face is hardly worth mentioning. Although I'll admit I suggested her to use a plum pie. After all, he hates that kind." Waiving off the treat. After 3 years with Anders playing around, and Gregor charging in with death threats, he had become accustomed to it, (nearly as much as Irving).

Everyone stops and looks at him.

"What… he's a prick. Even you have to admit to that Gregor." Simmers defended his statement.

Irving stepped forward to speak.

"Son….. We need to know a few things."

Simmers nods, not really caring.

"Sure, we have enough seats here for everyone." Simmers pulls a few chairs away from the wall with magic, allowing for Gregor, and Irving to sit, three other chairs for a few of the templar's. "What do you want to talk about?"

Irving accepts the seat. Gregor begrudgingly sits as well, understanding that Simmers would no longer be influenced by intimidation tactics, and you had to show 'some' respect or he would close up, and ignore you. Once, He was so close to killing him, he had his sword above his head, ready to strike. Until Rorand calmly walked in-between the two, and asked politely, Simmers immediately opened up and told Rorand everything. Gregor decided he could "Take a hint" from then on.

Gregor snapped out of the memory and back to the conversation.

"What do you know of a man with a white coat, long black hair, and facial hair?" Irving inquired.

"It sounds like a few of the templar's, when they get lazy or have a dull razor. Why?" Nonchalantly replied.

"Well a man of that description helped in the escape of your old apprentice, Lenet."

"What?"

Irving nods, seeing that he has simmers undivided attention.

"Yes, he appeared out of nowhere, cut a full grown man in half with his hands, picked up Lenet up, ripped the strongest barrier we have been able to construct with minimal effort, and escaped."

Simmers looked Irving in the eye. He saw that the old man was not revealing everything.

"Tell me the full story, and I'll do my best to help."

Gregor and Irving looked at each other. With Gregor approval, Irving sighed, and began at the beginning.

"We heard that Lenet had come into possessing of a Rod of Fire….."

_5 minutes later_

After the explanation, Simmers couldn't hold it anymore.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Simmers was rolling around on the floor. Laughing like there was tomorrow. With Gregor's temper, it was a distinct possibility….

"You mean to tell me, two apprentices, and a sister managed to break through all of your defenses, bypass the danger, destroyed their Phylactery, with next to no problem?" Simmers burst into another fit of laughter.

_5 more minutes_

Finally after Nemours attempts of settling the mage down, using both friendly approaches, and death threats, He is able to hold a conversation.

"Hehehehe…. So….. You want to know about the man?" Simmers inquired

Gregor, very close to losing his temper ushered out a "Yes! What do you know about him! He was sure to drop you name before he escaped…."

Simmers scratched his head in a guilty fashion.

"Hehe…. Well you see….."

Gregor, Irving, and every other templar in the room leaned forward. The reason being, that they haven't seen this kind of behavior from simmers in years. Only in his apprentice years has he shown any sort of guilt. It's like a talking stone.

"The one you described….. Did he have a bone necklace around his neck?"

Many nod in confirmation.

"Well then…. That was…. Well….. Starrk."

"You know his name?" Gregor shifts in his seat.

"Yes of course. That is how most people start a conversation, a civilized one at least." Simmers shot back. "Any ways, we first met in the fade. He helped m-"

Gregor shot out of his seat.

"He's an abomination! Why didn't you report him?" Gregor in his usual cool demeanor demanded.

Simmers sigh's. "Well you see… it could be because I did not believe him to still be in the tower, or the fact that he could pass through the veil with merely a way of his hand and could leave any time he wanted." Simmers retorted. "OR…. Maybe it's because I thought any of the templar you would send after him would be hopelessly slaughtered!"

Gregor was thrown off. Never had Simmers openly argued with him like this. Usually he would merely wave him off, not caring.

"We would have defeated him with little effort!" Gregor denied.

Simmers scowled "Is that right? Then what happened to the templar who was cut in half, Timothy I believe was his name, what happened with him?" Simmers paused for a second before launching into another rant. "How did he die? O that's right! He was mid swing, about to end Lenet, but Starrk stepped in, grabbed the sword with his hand, broke the blade, and cleaved the poor man in half! And you didn't even see what really happened! You figured this out after you investigated! How would another 6 men have helped? Heck, another 60 wouldn't have done squat!"

The room fell silent, allowing Simmers to take his seat again.

"Like I was saying, we met in the fade, he saved me. He was the benevolent spirit I told you about."

Gregor was once again seething with anger. "Why didn't you tell us this when we asked?"

"Sigh…. He came and talked to me after you interviewed me. We talked for about 20 minutes; he wanted to know about the living world. Nothing more, nothing less. He showed me power I thought impossible. You remember telling you about the demon?"

Another round of nods.

"Yes… well you see, he ripped the demon from me, and ended the thing in one blow. I don't know if remember telling you this, but the thing walked through my crushing prison without hindrance. He brushed off the blizzard I summoned, he even took a few rock fists to the chest, and that fazed him only slightly."

Silence consumed the room. Everyone ushered the same thought. 'Match power used by Simmers, and the effect, against the same power used by Starrk and its effect.

Rorand spoke up from the back of the crowd of Templers. "Thanks Simmers, I would hate to fight him…."

Simmers smiles "Happy to help old friend!". (The two became real good friends after simmers found out Rorand delayed his death enough for Starrk to save him.)

Gregor scowls at Rorand's statement, silently agreeing, but he did not approve, that he did not know of 'Starrk's' presents. He did not like having potential dangers around…. 'Be sides the obvious threats such as the mages.'

Gregor was in deep thought, never having this happen before. 'The only time something like this happened, was thousands of years ago with Andraste…. Very different circumstances of course…' Gregor continued on that line of thought. 'But some things are to similar for my liking….. Young woman, adored by many of her peers, good singer (I will never admit that openly however), and Powerful spiritual body aids her, and takes her to a better place…. I'm thinking into this too much. After all, it's not like they would lead a holy march against the chantey, or the tower.' Gregor reasoned with himself, this would not be a large conflict. Until 'Starrks' last few words rang through his head.

"_Using blood to track your mages is very similar to blood magic Gregor; it seems the chantry holds their laws in place, until it hinders them… They are hypocrites."_

Gregor shivered. 'I should keep an eye on them'

"I will dispatch a group to follow the two, they should be-"

Simmers interrupted. "They should be what Gregor? Disciplined? Tried for their crimes? Dragged back here? Your men were torn to pieces by this man, and you want him brought in…. If you sent out the necessary numbers to bring them back, there would be no more templar's at any of the circles!" Simmers threw his arms up "Really! You would send these me to their deaths? And don't say it would be their duty, because that's just bullshit."

Many of the templar's, despite the lack of confidence in their abilities, agreed with the mage, and nodded their head.

For many it was a shocking first, due to many of the mages hoping their overseers would drop dead. But they won't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Gregor lost it. "THEN WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO! I can't let them walk! They both are extremely dangerous! One is associated with a blood mage, and the other is a possible portal for all the demons in the fade to travel through!"

"Well you see, Starrk has been here for…? 10 years is it? And he has yet to summon a demon. And many talked with Jowen. Did she know he was a blood mage?"

"No… I do not believe she was aware. She was in total shock, and denied ever knowing." Irving spoke up.

Simmers smiled at this.

"Well then, I believe they shall not create much trouble. Lenet wished to go home to her tribe, she spoke about this often, and I sympathize with her, how she was ripped for them at the young age. She will most likely seek them out, and live with them; Starrk will most likely stay with her. So please don't send any templar out to find them….. I would hate for my friends to come back in pieces, or even… ashes."

Gregor was skeptical about this at best. "So I just leave them there. To frolic in the woods with the other elves?"

"Sure. Send out a warning to the other circles, and chantry's. After that, let them go, if she turns into a abomination, the other elves will hunt her, and you won't lose any of your men. Simple right?" Grinning simmers watches as Gregor sighed with defeat.

"Fine, I don't care. When we do hear about them however I will take measures to secure their heads." Gregor turns to the rest of the templar's in the room; all of them were stiff frozen in fear. The thought of them chasing after the powerful mage AND ridiculously powerful demon, did not bode well with them.

"At ease. I said I would not issue their capture. Go about your duties. Irving…. We need to talk further in my office." Irving nodded and headed out of the room with Gregor, soon followed by the rest of the templar's.

Rorand nodded at Simmers before ducking out the door, and closing it.

Simmers watched as the door swung shut.

'My apprentice escaping with Starrk' Simmers turned to the window to look at the lovely scenery. Pondering the events that he has learned about.

'Comfy chair, good wine, and good news… Sigh….. Yes I believe this will be a beautiful day indeed!'

Grinning, Simmers takes a huge swig, and continues to read, and enjoy the day.

Xxx

I didn't know if I should have continued with the story, but I got a few people who really liked it, so ill try to keep it up for a while. I hope you all enjoy, please tell me your thoughts on the story, or just review.

Thanks.

Regards

Killroy

That is all.


	3. traveling west

Traveling west

I don't own Bleach, or Dragon Age.

Stark looked around the clearing both he and the 'mage' had come too. He nodded to himself, thinking this was as good as any place to set up camp and allow the girl rest. Recently she was nodding off, and on three separate occasions, she nearly fell off his back from not hanging on properly.

"We will rest here." Starrk stated. Turning to the green haired girl he asked.

"Do you agree?"

The little Elf only nodded in agreement. She took off her pack, and began to set up the tent Starrk managed to "Collect" from a small township, called Lothering. When he handed it to her, she did not ask what he did to procure it. All he told her was that a woman named 'Hawke' gave it to him after a little job, and she was sympathetic to mages, she and her sister being one.

They had traveled even further west after they reached Lothering, soon entering another town called Witends. They stopped by the tavern to have something to eat; using the money Starrk took from a few bandits.

Starrk decided it would not be best to stay in the village, despite how far away they were from the tower. He did not want another confrontation with the guard's or the Templars like before in the tower. So the duo trekked out into the deserted forest, coming to the clearing they are now in.

"I will make a fire." Starrk strode into the forest looking for some dry wood. The girl absently nodded in response.

Xxx

Lenet watched her rescuer wander into the forest. Her head was reeling trying to figure out how everything brought her here.

'First was Jowen asking for help, us making it to the basement, then….. 'Him' showing up, in the basement. Distracting us for a bit, us destroying not only Jowens Phylactery but my own, making it upstairs, then the ambush in the foyer, my fight….. then his brief one… and now we somehow made it to the other side of the continent with record speeds.'

…..

"What have I gotten myself into… what was his name again?"

Lenet recalled the last time she and the stranger talked, in the tower before they left, she recalled his little speech.

"_NO! You both will not be permitted to leave the tower! The apprentice is to die! AND YOU! Are to be questioned! How did you get into the tower?"_ "_My name is Starrk, I am a being beyond your compression, I am not a mortal, I am not a spirit, I am not a demon, nor am I a god. I'm sure you can talk with Simmers about me when we leave."_

'Starrk, who…. Or what are you?' She shivered at the thought.

"_I am not a mortal" _

He came from beyond the veil.

_I am not a mortal, I am not a spirit, I am not a demon, nor am I a god._

She hadn't the faintest clue what he could be, except a deity.

_I am a being beyond your compression._

He was damn powerful, fast and scary. He completely killed that templar with ease, and from what she has seen, he has not regretted it in the slightest.

Everything had moved by so fast that she hadn't had the time to think what happened.

Her eyes opened once she had calmed down and thought about it.

'Im a wanted dead by the circle, I nearly died back at the tower, I am no-…..' she froze.

"I nearly DIED!, holy crap!"

Lenet rolled up into a ball and rolled around the clearing. She did this for about 5 minutes, very unaware of the furry company she had collected in the process. Until Starrk came back into the clearing.

Xxx

Starrk wondered what he was doing. Besides the obvious fact that he was doing manual labor, but the reason for the work.

He had rescued an Elvin woman from the Templars. The only reason e could really think of, was because she was the recreation of his better half, only she was older…. And… well, an Elf.

Starrk sighed.

'Does it really matter? In the end I don't think it does. She is someone who doesn't want to be, or to leave other alone. She is full of life, something I am used to (and crave) to be around… '

Starrk paused, mid pick up.

"Where did that come from?" He craved people full of life? He wondered.

A few moments of thought all he could do was nod.

'Yes, yes I do.'

To be around those who were active, spontaneous and…fun. He did enjoy the peace for a few moments, but then he remembered the never ending, and deafening silence that was alone. It was maddening, and outright scary.

People wondered why he liked to sleep. Always sleeping through everything, and ready to dose off at a moment's notice. It was simple, so simple no one really realized the answer.

When you sleep, what do you see?

Your dreams, your fantasies, and hopes. You see what you want…. And who you want to see. Your subconscious reveals some of the deepest things you have hidden inside of you.

Starrk dreamed of being with others. Those people wouldn't want to kill him or Lilinette, but welcome them to eat food, and to laugh.

In Hueco Mundo, the hollows only wished to eat him, and laugh as they do so.

So what is there to do but sleep, and dream of a better place and time? Of those who would welcome you with open arms, laugh at the silly things, and take up arms to protect each other?

Starrk and Lilinette, didn't realize it at first, but after some time they realized they wished to have what the hollow boy had (Ichigo). He had friends who would go to the ends of the earth and beyond for him, just as he would do the same thing for them.

That's why he guessed he was in the middle of the forest gathering wood. Helping a girl who the world has forsaken, he is willing to lend a helping, friendly hand to her.

Starrk nodded again, he had enough wood now, so he started to head back to camp. The closer he got, he noticed a musky scent.

'Wolves?'

Pushing past the bush into the clearing he had left Linnet, he came upon a odd sight.

The smell was indeed wolves; he could see that because they had surrounded Linnet. The only reason Starrk didn't draw his sword and start the blood bath, is because the wolves were ductile. Two of the cubs were in her lap, on licking her arm, and the other was licking the side of her face. The adults numbered around 30, protectively surrounding her in a ring, most of them laying down, briefly opening their eyes to see who approached. Most nodded back to sleep after.

For some reason Linnet didn't see or acknowledge the wolves at all, she just stayed there with a wide eyed look, staring into the ground.

He walked past the pack, nodding to them as he went.

Once he reached the stunned girl, he placed a hand on her shoulder, and lightly shook her.

"Wake up Linnet, you should see the crowed you have accumulated." Starrk said with a very small smirk dancing on his lip.

Xxx

Good day.

Sorry for the long wait, but here is another chapter.

Im a little slow at writing now.

I went into surgery, and now recuperating. The meds are playing around with my mind a bit, so it is hard to focus on an idea. Doing my best, I hope to get another chapter for one of the other stories out too.

Regards

Killroy


End file.
